Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GMW Triangle 3x05
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Lucas tells the guys and Isadora who he chose. Rucas-friendly but not centric. Spoiler for Triangle. Rated K.


**Girl Meets World Episode Tag: GM Triangle, 3x05**

 **A Lucas Friar Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for Triangle. Rucas-friendly but not centric and maybe Smackle is a bit OOC. Yeah, she's in the tag. I couldn't resist!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: K**

 **.**

"I made my choice," Lucas announced to Farkle and Zay.

"Why are you telling _us_?" Zay asked as he chowed down on the gallon box of Goldfish he had found in Farkle's kitchen cabinet. "We're not the ones in the triangle with you."

"Well, we're in the middle of it," Farkle said, pulling the Goldfish box out of Zay's hands. "Hey, don't eat all the crackers!"

"I'm not!" Zay answered, swiping another handful.

Farkle sighed and looked at Lucas. "You were saying?"

"Saying what?" Isadora asked, poking her head into the expansive living room.

"Lucas finally made his choice," Farkle explained.

"Lucas, I told you, I already have a boyfriend!" Isadora said, giggling when she saw Farkle's face. "I'm _joking_."

"You don't know how to joke," Zay told her.

"Seriously guys, I want to know who Lucas chose!" Farkle interjected.

Isadora came into the living room and sat down next to her boyfriend, looking at Lucas with interest in her dark eyes. "Yeah, who'd you choose Lucas?"

Lucas cleared his throat for dramatic effect. "I chose. . ."

"Seriously man, I need those Goldfish!" Zay interjected, making a grab for the box.

"Zay! I'm trying to talk here!" Lucas said.

"Right, right. Your choice!" Zay answered. "Quit keeping us in suspense, man!"

"Okay. I chose. . ." Lucas paused to make sure there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

"Who did you choose!?" Zay, Farkle and Smackle asked together.

"Okay, okay. . ." Lucas took another deep breath to steady himself before beaming at them. "I chose. . . _Riley_. It's always been Riley!"

"You need to tell her!" Farkle said. "You need to tell her _now_. She's been waiting for a long time for this."

"I can't tell her. . . she's always concerned about Maya's feelings," Lucas answered, not telling them about the few times he and Riley have communicated. The secret meeting at Topanga's their first week in high school, the plans to watch _Curious George_ and their banter about Taylor Swift.

Zay groaned and stuck his hand into the box of Goldfish. Farkle glared at him but didn't say anything before turning his attention back to Lucas.

"You have to stop doing this to us Lucas," Farkle said. "We're all going a little nuts here. Tell Riley you chose her. If you don't, we're all going to get hurt and we're all going to lose out. Maya will be hurt for a little bit but eventually she'll be fine and happy for the both of you."

"For the love of everything holy, tell her!" Zay demanded, licking his fingers. "Please get it over with for once and for all! _Please_."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to do it!" Lucas said determinedly.

"Yay!" Farkle, Zay and Isadora cheered together.

They all stood up and led him out of the penthouse and into the elevator. They followed him through the streets and onto the subway. When they got off at the Village, Lucas turned around and looked at them.

"Okay, I have to do this by myself now. I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Farkle said.

Isadora smiled at him. "You're going to do great," she added as reassurance.

Zay smacked him on the back. "Go and get her, Lucas! Go and get her!"

Lucas started up the fire escape, ready to burst through Riley's window and do just that. . . finally get the girl.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short and sweet again, I didn't really want to drag it out and honestly, I don't know** _ **how**_ **to drag something like this out. I hope you will tell me what you thought about this tag. I might be back with one next week. I've been** _ **dying**_ **to write a tag to Girl Meets Home for the Holidays.**

 **We'll see what happens.**

 **In the meantime, please drop a review!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 6/26/2016**


End file.
